Dihydropyridine polyesters have been described in the literature as antihypertensive and antianginal agents. For example, British Pat. No. 1,389,509 describes 1,4-dihydro-pyridine-polyesters as coronary agents. Further disclosure for cardiovascular agents used as antihypertensives, vasodilators, antifibrillatory agents, and also having marked smooth muscle effect is made for 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridine-3,5dicarboxylic acid derivatives in West German Application No. 3,239,273-A. Additional disclosure to dihydropyridines as calcium agonists or cardiotonics is found in Belgium Pat. No. 893,984. Other dihydropyridine polyesters useful as cardiovascular agents are disclosed in West German Application No. 2,248,150, Belgian Pat. Nos. 804,160, and 803,474, Belgian Pat. No. 861,964, Belgian Pat. No. 843,576, and Belgian Pat. No. 817,540.
The present novel 2-alkylidene dihydropyridine ester derivatives have valuable calcium antagonist and cardiotonic properties and are useful for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders.